Just Say No Way
Just Say No Way is episode twenty-one of season three on Full House. It originally aired on March 30, 1990. Jesse catches D.J. with a beer, thinking she is drinking. Plot Summary D.J. and Kimmy Gibbler organize the "Spring Backwards Dance" at school. For this dance, the girls must ask the boys to the dance, and that's the "backwards" part of the dance. D.J. is too nervous to ask Kevin Gwin, so Stephanie does it for her, which D.J. feels thankful for. After weeks of planning and organizing the dance, D.J. is disappointed to learn that the scheduled band, Dog Face, will not be able to make it to the dance (as Kimmy had told her they broke up). She convinces Jesse to lend his musical talents for the evening. At the dance, Kevin seems uncomfortable, and Jesse meets the questionable back-up band that D.J. has arranged for him to perform with — which happens to be the marching band from the local high school. Later, D.J. finds Kevin and two other boys, Sam and Paul, drinking beer in the hallway. D.J. takes a beer can away from Paul in an effort to stop them. Unfortunately, that is when Jesse enters the hallway, and sees D.J. holding the beer can. As a result, he goes crazy, and wrongfully accuses her of drinking. Back at the house, Danny and Joey take Jesse’s side and refuse to believe D.J. when she tries to tell them she was not drinking and had been trying to stop Kevin, Sam and Paul from drinking. But Stephanie believes her, because she looked Stephanie right in the eyes while telling her what happened; she also reminds D.J. that she usually looks at the top of Stephanie’s head when she’s not telling the truth. D.J. feels that she has no choice but to sneak back to the school in order to prove her innocence. Jesse and Danny follow her, and Kevin tells Jesse and Danny the truth, which is exactly what D.J. had told them; as a result, Jesse and Danny feel foolish for doubting D.J. the way they did. Jesse apologizes to D.J. for not believing her. He explains to her why he went crazy — because he has seen alcoholism ruin people’s lives before, and he does not want that to happen to D.J. Meanwhile, Joey has bought Michelle a tape of children’s songs by a singer named Raffi, and Stephanie wishes Joey had not bought the tape when Michelle becomes obsessed with the song "Baby Beluga." However, Michelle has played that song so much that she eventually wears out the tape, giving Stephanie and Joey some relief. Trivia *The episode title comes from Nancy Reagan's anti-drug campaign slogan "Just Say No". *This is one of two episodes to deal with the topic of peer pressure (with the second being season six's "Fast Friends", where Stephanie had to deal with smoking). Quotes Jesse: This is just great. I got the "Baby Beluga" dancers and I'm drinking moo juice. When did my life become a G-rated movie? ---- (Meanwhile, in DJ and Stephanie's room...) Kimmy: (on the phone) The dance is next Friday. Don't be late. (she hangs up the phone) Dog Face said, "Yes". DJ: Alright! We got a band! Stephanie: Dog Face? Never heard of them. Kimmy: That's because you're in second grade and Dog Face is a high school band. Stephanie: So? The Rolling Stones are 100 and I've heard of them. DJ: OK. What's next on our list? Kimmy: Well, this is a backwards dance. That means we have to get some guys to be our dates. Call up Kevin. DJ: I can't. I don't have his phone number. Stephanie: Yes you do. It's the little speed dial button with a heart drawn around it. DJ: Stephanie! Stephanie: It's ringing.... DJ: (runs over and grabs the phone; in a phone operator's voice) This is the phone company. Your phone works fine. Goodbye. (she hangs up the phone and Stephanie starts clucking like a chicken; Kimmy laughs in response to that) DJ: Kimmy! Kimmy: Sorry, but sometimes she's funny. Stephanie: Hello, Kevin? DJ: Stephanie! (She and Stephanie chase each other on the bed) Stephanie: (while being chased by DJ on the bed) This is Stephanie Tanner and I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Backwards Dance with my lovely sister, DJ. DJ: I'm going to kill you! Stephanie: OK, bye. (hangs up the phone) Kevin said yes. DJ: (suddenly smiles) I'm going to hug you! (hugs Stephanie) Stephanie: Teenagers. You make such a big deal out of everything. ---- (DJ and Jesse have just gotten home from the dance and are arguing about who will talk to Danny first when Danny and Joey come in) Danny: Whoa, whoa, whoa — what’s going on here? DJ: I was not drinking beer! Danny: You were not drinking what? Jesse: Danny, I saw the whole thing — she had a beer in her hand, she was waving it around, she was talkin’ about partyin’. DJ: The other kids were drinking. I was telling them how stupid they looked! Joey: Hey, Deej, everybody makes mistakes. And we know how hard it is when the other kids are drinking, and they offer you a drink— DJ: I know drinking is wrong! We already had this talk. That’s why I didn’t do it. I’m telling you the truth! Jesse: Oh, right. Like you were telling us the truth about your homework? And you weren’t exactly honest about this marching back-up band tonight. DJ: That was totally different! (turns to Danny) You believe me, don’t you, Dad? Danny: I’d like to, but you do smell like beer. DJ: Someone spilled it on me, really! Danny: DJ, go to your room. I’m gonna talk to Jesse, and then I’ll come up and talk to you. DJ: This is so unfair! (turns and walks a few steps away, but stops and turns to Danny, Jesse and Joey) How could you take his side instead of believing your own daughter? (turns back around and heads over to the staircase) ---- (In D.J. and Stephanie's room, Stephanie is singing the "Baby Beluga" song until she has had enough and slaps her head) Stephanie: Get out! Get out! Get out! D.J.: (enters the room, crying) How could they do this? I was telling the truth! I don't deserve to be treated this way; I didn't do anything! Stephanie: What didn't you do? D.J.: It doesn't matter; no one believes me anyway — not Jesse, not Joey, not even Dad. (sobs) Stephanie: I believe you D.J. D.J.: You do? Stephanie: Of course I do. You're my big sister. And besides that you were looking right in my eyes. And you were lying on the top of your head. D.J: Thanks Stephanie. (they hug) I gotta find a way for them to believe me... ---- (Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen...) Danny: I can't believe this is happening! She's only 13 and she's such a good kid. Joey: Danny, this could happen to any kid. There's — there's a lot of pressure on them to try drinking. Jesse: I know, and not just from other kids. You know, sometimes, these celebrities, and rock stars — you know, people these kids look up to. I mean, they're — they're making drinking look cool. I mean, they're sending the wrong message to kids. (turns to Danny) let me tell you something! DJ is going to get the right message, OK? She's got to know that there is no drinking, period. I say we go upstairs right now and lay down the law! Danny: Jesse, wait a minute. Just sit down. (he does) I think it's not as simple as just punishing her. I think we have to find out why DJ did it so we can decide the best way to help her. I just don't want her to be one of those kids who has to learn the hard way. (Stephanie comes in...) Stephanie: Your attention, please! Whatever it is you said DJ did, she did not do! Joey: How do you know, Steph? Stephanie: Because she was crying. And those were not "I'm in trouble" tears. Those were "I didn't do it" tears. Danny: I think we need to straighten this out right now. Stephanie: She's not in her room. Danny: (starting to get upset all over again) Where is she? Stephanie: She went back to the dance with Kimmy's Mom to prove she's innocent. Jesse: (angry) Oh, great, now she sneaks out of the house without telling us?! Danny: What is going on with her? Joey: Look, you guys, I'll handle everything here. Go ahead — take off. Danny: Thanks, Joey. (kisses Stephanie) Stephanie: Bye, Dad. ---- Jesse: (to DJ) Well, you made it through tonight. But the sad truth is, you're going to be faced with a lot of tough decisions in your life — and not just about drinking either, but about drugs and about sex, and who knows what. I just wish you could grow up in a world where you could just enjoy being a kid. But I'm sorry, pal; that's not the way it is. So, I hope that you'll use the same good judgement that you used tonight, because I never want to see you get hurt. I love you so much. DJ: I love you too, Uncle Jesse. (They hug) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3